Beach's Wave
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Sasu had his first kiss! Dengan siapa? Dan mengapa Sakura mendadak menjauhi Gaara? Sementara itu, tempat misterius bernama Satsuki, menjadi tempat rahasia SasuGaa/Chap 5 is UP! RnR?
1. Ada Raven Dibalik Batu

**Beach's Wave**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : Sekarang Naruto masih milik **Masashi**-san, tapi Aru akan merebut dan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah! **Itulah jalan ninjaku! ***dengan semangat 'tidak menarik kata-kata' a la **Uzumaki Naruto** dan 'semangat masa muda' a la **Rock****Lee**. (?)

Genre : **Romance** dan _sedikit_… **Humor**

Rate : **T**

Main Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Slight Pairing : **SaiIno**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **GaaSaku**

Warning : Multi-chap, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, yaoi. Yaoi haters, you may **leave**.

Summary : Gaara dan Naruto segera berbalik/Wajah _stoic_, mata _onyx_, dan rambut _raven_/Sosok tak dikenal itu ada di hadapan mereka sekarang/"Halo. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Bad summary. RnR, please? Chap 1 Special (2days late) **FUJOSHI Independence Day**.

**Chapter 1 : Ada Raven Dibalik Batu**

_Libur telah tiba—libur telah tiba_

_Hore—hore—hore—hore!_

_Simpanlah tas dan bukumu…_

_Lupakan keluh kesahmu…_

_Libur telah tiba—libur telah tiba…_

_Hatiku gembiraaa!_

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Namikaze Naruto sekarang. _Guess what?_ Libur telah tiba! Yeah, memang terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Libur telah tiba! Pelajar mana yang tidak suka? _Well_, mungkin ada pelajar yang hobi banget sekolah, nggak suka yang namanya liburan…

Tapi tidak begitu dengan Namikaze Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya. _They love day-off!_ Dan rencananya, mereka akan berlibur selama seminggu ke pantai… tepatnya _beach-house_ keluarga kaya Naruto, Namikaze!

Yap, sekarang Naruto cs sudah bersiap-siap di depan bus perjalanan. Mari kita absen satu-persatu…

Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Ada. Haruno Sasori? Ada. Haruno Sakura? Ada. Sai? Ada. Hatake Kakashi-sensei? Ada. Gaara? Ada. Temari dan Kankuro? Ada. Nara Shikamaru? Ada. Akimichi Chouji? Ada. Yamanaka Ino? Ada. Aburame Shino? Ada. Hyuga Hinata? Ada. Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru? Guuk! Ada. Rock Lee? Ada. Hyuga Neji? Ada. Tenten? Ada. Yang terakhir—sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau mengajak orang yang satu ini—Maito Guy? Uhh—ada.

Lengkap!

Naruto cs sudah bersiap menaiki bus pantai milik keluarga Namikaze itu. Mereka dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Sebagian menaiki bus 1, sisanya menaiki bus 2.

Si pangeran Namikaze, Naruto, tentu saja mendapat tempat _emas_. Di bus 1. Paling depan. Dengan tiga orang pembantu di sekelilingnya. Kalau kalian mengira pangeran kaya sepertinya adalah tipe yang _cool_, sedikit dingin, sombong, dan pilih-pilih teman, _well_, kalian salah besar! Dia adalah tipe cowok manis, imut, ramah, baik, dan—yang pasti—berisik.

"Yay, bus pantai Namikaze… SIAP BERANGKAAAAT!" seru Kakashi, yang dipaksa menjadi supir bus 1, kalau tidak, _dipecat_ dari daftar tamu rumah-pantai Namikaze. Sementara itu, supir bus 2 adalah Guy.

"Semua siap… GOOOO!"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Oke, semua, dalam lima menit kita akan sampai di lokasi tujuan," kata Kakashi pakai toa yang suaranya menggelegar. Terdengar sampai ke bus sebelah.

Dalam lima menit, kedua bus Namikaze memakirkan diri di halaman luas rumah pantai tersebut. Hmm… benar-benar bangunan sempurna. Gaya mewah dan _elegant_-nya, merupakan bius pengagum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Hanya saja, mereka belum melihat pantainya saking besar rumah itu menutupi pemandangan. Dengan ramah, Naruto berkata, "Tunggu apa lagi? Masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

Mata teman-temannya membulat. Naruto memang begitu ramah, pandai, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong (?). Sontak mereka semua menyerbu rumah berjamaah. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan mewah, mereka sampai di belakang rumah pantai. Tampaklah pemandangan yang sangaaat indah. Melebihi yang mereka bayangkan.

"_Beach…_" gumam semuanya.

Lalu Naruto memimpin penyerangan. "_BEAAAAAACH!_" teriak semuanya dan dengan pakaian renang semuanya menyerbu pantai. Bagi mereka yang _single_, seperti Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Sasori, Kakashi, Hinata, dan lain-lain, rata-rata sibuk _surfing_ dan berenang sendiri. Wow! Hinata… _surfing?_ Sementara yang memiliki pacar, asyik-asyikan pacaran di tepi pantai. Sebut saja Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, dan Tenten.

Dengan tatapan bingung-harus-ngapain, Naruto duduk sendiridi tepi pantai. Seperti rata-rata anak laki-laki, dia sedang _shirtless_ (Kyaaa!) dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut. _Shappire_-nya menyapu pandangan seluruh pantai. "Hmm… apa ya hal menarik yang kupikirkan tentang pantai ini sehingga aku mengajukan liburan kemari? Khu khu…" gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Sai dan Ino yang sedang tertawa bersama. "Yang punya pacar, enak. Bisa _main-main_ disana. Yang punya hobi main air juga enak, main sampai mati pun tidak apa-apa." Kali ini dia melihat Kiba yang sedang _surfing_, dan Hinata yang sedang berenang. Jangan salah dulu, semua perempuannya nggak _gitu_, lho, masih pakai _pakaian lengkap_, cuma modelnya yang agak _pantai_. "Kenapa… aku tidak punya teman santai di pantai ini…?"

"Yo, Naruto!" seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Sahabat kentalnya yang tertampan ("Dibanding aku tentunya," sergah Naruto), Gaara.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Oh, ngusir, nih, ceritanya? Oke, oke," Gaara yang baru sedetik duduk langsung berdiri lagi.

"Eitt, eitt, jangan pergi, dong! Nanya, nggak boleh…" Naruto menarik kaki Gaara untuk duduk lagi. Untung bukan celananya, ya… *author ketawa mesum.

"Melamun, melamun… ntar kesambet, lho!" kata Gaara.

"Percaya sama yang begituan," dengus Naruto. "Apa kau tidak punya _partner_ jalan-jalan sampai kesini?"

"Hmph, gimana ya? Iya sih, tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa. Mau _surfing_, takut. Ga kaya Kiba tuh, santai banget. Mau piknik sama pacar… aku mana punya pacar. Mau berenang, eeh, nggak bisa berenang."

"Huahaahaa!" tawa Naruto meledak. "Dasar! Kalau begitu kenapa kau setuju kalau liburan kita kali ini ke pantai? Kita kan, bisa ke kebun binatang saja!"

"Yeah, siapa tahu bisa ketemu cewek cakep…" Gaara mulai, nih!

"Naruto!" panggil Minato dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dari teras belakang rumah pantai.

"Aku kesana sebentar, Gaar! Tunggu disini!" Gaara mengangguk. Naruto berlari ke arah tou-sannya. "Ada apa, Minato tou-san ku tersayang?"

Kushina muntah.

"Ini, pembagian kamar untuk teman-temanmu. Beritahu mereka. Tou-san tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau tiba-tiba Sai nyasar ke kamar Ino dan melakukan… Gawat itu!"

"Hoaah, tou-san, kenapa tidak tidur bebas saja, sih?" protes Naruto.

Kushina siap menghajar. "Apa? Kau mau ke kamar Hinata?"

"Bukan begitu, kaa-san, aku mau tidur bersama tou-san dan kaa-san! Seperti saat aku masih kecil itu, lho…"elak Naruto.

"Maunya," Kushina melengos. "Sudah, pergi sana! Beritahu teman-temanmu!"

"Baik, kaa-san!" Naruto berlari ke tepi pantai lagi. Dia lalu melihat daftarnya sedikit. Wow, dia sekamar dengan Gaara! "Gaara, bantu aku memberitahu susunan kamar mereka, ya!" pinta Naruto.

"Ayo!" si rambut merah itu berdiri. Pertama-tama, mereka memberitahu pasangan-pasangan dulu.

"Sai! Kau tidur di kamar nomor 4, bersama Shino!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi…"

"Ino! Kau sendirian di kamar nomor… ehm… 10." Gaara melanjutkan.

"Sendirian? Wuaa, pasti aku bisa memonopoli luas kamar itu untuk diriku sendiri!" seru Ino.

"P.S: kamar 10 adalah yang ukurannya paling kecil."

"UUAPAAA?" Ino mulai lebay. "Masa aku… kamar paling kecil? Kenapa tidak sekalian kamar kecil (baca: kamar mandi) aja sekalian?"

"Kau mau? Boleh!" kata Naruto asal.

Ino mendengus. Sai membelai rambut pirang panjangnya dengan lembut. Ino pun luluh kembali.

"Huaah, pacaran saja kalian sampai pagi!" gerutu Naruto dan berjalan sedikit menuju tempat pasangan ShikaTema. "Shikamaru! Kau di kamar 2 bersama Chouji. Temari… kamar 5 bersama Tenten!"

"Oke!" kata pasangan itu tanpa protes. Yah, otak mereka nggak mesum seperti pasangan lainnya.

Sekarang GaaNaru mendekati NejiTen. "Neji… kamar 11. Sendirian. Kau adalah sisa dari anak laki-laki. Sama seperti Ino. Dia sisa anak perempuan."

"SISA? Tapi, Neji-koi tidak sekamar dengan Ino, kan?" tanya Tenten langsung takut.

"Tou-san ku itu, otaknya tidak se-mesum gurunya, si Sennin Mesum Jiraiya!" sergah Naruto.

Tenten menampakkan tampang paling lega yang pernah dilihat siapapun. "Dan Tenten, kau kamar 5 bersama Temari." Sekarang, GaaNaru menuju tempat Hinata dan Sakura yang baru selesai berenang.

GLUK!

Gaara menelan ludah. Sabar, Gaara, sabar! "Hinata, Sakura! Kalian di kamar 7! Naruto, ayo cepat pergi…" keringat Gaara berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Naruto juga.

"AYO OTAK KOTOR! CEPAT!" teriak Gaara. Naruto mengangguk singkat dan pergi.

Hinata dan Sakura berpandangan bingung. Tapi lalu tersenyum. "Gaara-kun…" gumam Sakura. Sementara Hinata, "Naruto-kun…"

Lalu ada Guy dan Rock Lee, yang sedang bersenam-ria dengan pakaian mereka yang tidak beda dari biasanya: HIJAU! Mereka ini sekarang sedang di pantai! Yeah, sepertinya label _shirtless_ untuk anak laki-laki tadi tidak berlaku untuk Rock Lee dan Guy. Kakashi juga! Dia asyik duduk di atas batu besar sambil membaca Icha-Icha Tactics! Dia enggan melepaskan masker dan bajunya! Padahal semua gadis berharap untuk melihat wajah _tampan_ Kakashi yang asli…

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau di kamar 6 bersama Kiba. Oii, Kiba!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin. Ajaib, Kiba yang ditengah laut langsung mendengar! "Kau bersama Kakashi di kamar 6!"

"Apanya?"

"Tidurnya, bodoh!"

"Bilang, kek! Sudahlah, aku sibuk! Pergi!"

"Woi, siapa yang mengajamu ke pantai ini?" balas Naruto.

Kiba langsung sadar. Nyengir dari jauh. "Maapp, Naruto-kun sayang…"

"Jijay! Udah, pergi sana!" kata Naruto jijik. Kiba melengos, Akamaru menggonggong. "Guy-sensei, Rock Lee! Kalian kamar 3!"

"Oke! Dengan semangat masa muda, kami akan mengikuti semua peraturan yang ada!"

Lalu, ada Chouji, Sasori, dan Kankuro. "Chouji, kamar 2 bersama Shika! Sasori, Kankuro, kamar 8! Wuaa, gawat, bisa adu boneka tengah malam, nih!"

Sasori dan Kankuro berpandangan, nyengir satu sama lain. Chouj mengangguk-angguk saja. Entah dia mendengarkan atau tidak.

Selesai juga tugas pembagian kamar itu. "Wuaah, berarti tou-san dan kaa-san di kamar 9, ya…" gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi mereka?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau nanti malam ketakutan atau nggak bisa tidur, bisa langsung ngibrit ke kamar mereka, kan… Soalnya malam ini kita mau nonton bareng film," Naruto ngasal.

"Film apa?"

"_Midnight at the bus!_" Naruto menakut-nakuti. Tangannya mendadak mirip tangan Dementor. Pada tau kan, yang di Harry Potter itu?

"Santai aja, kali. Aku nggak takut, kok," Gaara sok berani. Tapi memang dia berani, sih… Naruto nyengir sendiri_. Lihat saja kau nanti, kalau sudah nonton film yang konon #1 horror di dunia itu, kena kau, Gaara! Kena! _Gumam Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka. Wuaa, peribahasa _ada_ _udang di balik batu_ benar juga! Hanya saja, kali ini, _ada raven dibalik batu…_

Hari itu dihabiskan semuanya dengan berenang, piknik, _surfing_. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Gaara. Saat tengah hari, mereka tertarik untuk berenang dan ternyata asyik juga. Kasihan Gaara, dia hanya bisa mencelupkan kaki, ketakutan, lalu duduk di air setinggi lutut, dan berdiam selama beberapa jam. Huh, ganteng-ganteng… Sementara Naruto sibuk mendekati Hinata dan Sakura saat mereka kembali berenang. Bisa ditebak, Hinata langsung pingsan di tempat…

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

Malamnya, selesai menonton film yang disutradarai Masahi Kishimoto itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Gaara yang di sebelahnya (lain ranjang maksudnya, readers) sudah tertidur lelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Gaara… Gaara…" bisik Naruto dari tempat tidurnya. "Ssh, Gaara! Bangun sebentar! Mau curhat nih!"

"Uh, apa sih?" Gaara tetap tidur membelakangi Naruto.

"Iya, ntar aku cerita, tapi bangun dulu…" kata (baca: paksa) Naruto.

"Uhh…" Gaara melenguh pelan. "Cerita saja cepat… Ngantuk… "

Naruto memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Setidaknya menghadaplah kesini! Teme kau, Gaara!"

Gaara setengah sadar membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. "Huaah—apa?"

"Aku-tidak-bisa-tidur!" kata Naruto singkat.

"Itu toh, curhatannya? _Fine,_" Gaara membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto. Shikamaru dan Chouji di kamar sebelah pun sampai mendadak bangun. Tapi akhirnya tidur lagi dengan (sangat) lelap… Shika gitu lho!

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Gaara setengah bangun. Matanya kedap-kedip.

"Minta saran. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidur."

"Pandangi saja wajahku yang tampan ini dan sedetik kemudian kau akan masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu," Gaara ngasal a la _Hypno Master_.

PLAKK!

"Baka dobe! Apa-apaan kau?" Gaara langsung bangkit sepenuhnya. "Sakit tau!" pemuda tampan itu mengelus pipinya. Dia baru ditampar Naruto. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, sih…

"Kau itu, makanya! Ditanya benar-benar, malah apa yang kaujawab!" Naruto memukul badan Gaara. Seperti anak kecil saja, ya…

"Aww, sakit!" seru Gaara. "Tapi kan benar! Pandangi saja wajahku ini! Dijamin sukses tidur! Sampai nggak bangun-bangun! Lalu aku tinggal menyuruh tou-san dan kaa-sanmu untuk mencari orang untuk menggotongmu ke liang peristirahatan terakhir."

"GAAAARA! Serius, nih!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan _ngambek no jutsu_-nya.

"Oke, oke," Gaara duduk a la psikolog. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius. Dahinya berkerut. Bukan alis, ya, Gaara kan nggak punya alis!

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto. "Tadi sih, aku mendapat ide. Bagaimana kalau membacakanku dongeng sebelum tidur?"

NANIIII?

"Aku tidak pandai mendongeng, baka." Gaara geleng-geleng takut. "Mau taruh dimana mukaku!"

"Disini, neh…" Naruto menunjuk (lubang) hidungnya.

"Euwwhh!" Gaara mendadak menggigil (?). Naruto menatapnya dengan menuntut, _jadi-bagaimana-ini? _"Pandangi saja wajahku. Aku memang ganteng, kan?"

_CLING!_

Senyum kinclong a la Guy-sensei menghiasi wajah Gaara. Bukan senyum norak, lho, tapi senyum menawan. Jari tengah, manis, dan kelingkingnya ditekuk, sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di sekitar dagu. Senyumnya menawannya yang tadi merekah makin _luas_, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya. Gara-gara gaaya! Maksudnya, gaya-gaya Gaara!

"Serius, teme," kata Naruto datar. Wahaa, Naruto bisa juga, ekspresi datar!

Gaya _cling_ Gaara langsung berganti wajah serius lagi. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau cara ini. Tapi, kau berbaring dulu!"

Naruto menuruti, dia berbaring telentang. Gaara masih duduk.

"Pejamkan matamu…"

"Sudah."

"Bayangkan kau sedang berada di sebuah ranjang…"

"Oke."

"Ranjang itu berada di tengah ladang peternakan."

"Ap—" Naruto _hampir_ bangun dan membuka matanya karena intruksi aneh itu. Ranjang di tengah ladang?

"Ssshh," Gaara berbisik sok misterius. Bibirnya monyong, dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. Dasar sok misterius! Bibirnya itu membuat Naruto merasa kehilangan pemandangan indah (iyalah, matanya kan ditutup!) "Kau berada di ranjang di tengah ladang."

"Sudah."

"Lalu bayangkan—"

"Hmm…"

Agak lama kata-kata Gaara terputus.

"…"

"…"

"—domba-domba melompatimu dan hitunglah mereka! Selamat tidur!" kata Gaara tanpa tanda baca (itu ada tuh!) dan dengan kecepatan _seperti pelari dunia yang berupa arwah_. Lalu dalam sekejap Gaara sudah kembali tertidur.

Naruto mencerna kata-kata tersebut. "Oke, tap… NANII?" Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar. "Ya ampun, cara apa itu? Menghitung domba yang melompatiku! TEME KAUU GAAAARAA!"

Naruto mengguncang tubuh mulus-putih Gaara. "Bangun kau, teme! Enak saja aku disuruh menghitung domba!"

"Aduh, baka, apa lagi, sih…" Gaara menggosok matanya. Rambut merahnya acak-acakan. Menambah ketampanannya. Aduh, dari tadi ngomongnya ketampanan terus, sih…

"Itu cara apaaan? Kau punya cara lain, tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara lagi-lagi setengah bangun setengah tidur. "Ada, tapi—"

PLUKK!

"—aww!" Gaara spontan terbangun, memegang kepala, dan menghadap jendela. "Siapa disana? Hoii, pengecut! Jangan berani sembunyi saja!"

"Kenapa, Gaa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada yang menimpuk kepalaku dengan batu," kata Gaara kesal.

"Haha, makanya! Jangan suka ngejahilin sahabat sendiri! Tuh kan, akibatny—"

PLUKK!

"HOII! Siapa disana?" seru Naruto juga. Dia dan Gaara segera keluar lewat pintu. Sepertinya batu tadi dilemparkan melalui celah jendela yang sedikit renggang.

Si rambut merah dan rambut pirang segera memeriksa seluruh sisi dan halaman rumah. "Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Maksudmu tidak ada siapa-siapa," ralat Gaara.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan melesat kilat muncul dari belakang mereka. Gaara dan Naruto segera berbalik. Wajah _stoic_, mata _onyx_, dan rambut _raven_. Sosok tak dikenal itu ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Halo. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

**TBC…**

Gaje, kan? Horee! #kok bangga?

Fic ini memang abal banget. Habis Aru kan memang nggak pernah bkin ff yg bgus *hiks!

Oh ya, sedikit penjelasan agar tidak bingung di chap selanjutnya… Sasori kakaknya Sakura, juga termasuk Akatsuki. Semua Akatsuki 10 orang, dan Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi kejahatan melainkan organisasi pegadaian (?). Naruto dan Gaara juga bukan Jinchuuriki. Jadi Gaara nggak insomnia. Terinspirasi pas nonton film Big Time Beach Party dan Avatar episode The Beach, yang Zuko cs jalan-jalan ke Pulau itu, lho (idenya telaaaaat!).

Maaf untuk readers yang menunggu updatenya chap 3 **Akatsuki on TV** (emangnya adaaa? Kepe-dean luuuu!), Aru sedang mencari inspirasi ^^

Yah, hari fic ini di publish kan 8 September, (2 days late) **Fujoshi Independence Day**… Tapi yaoi-nya memang belum kerasa disini, dan cuma satu. Pair lain, straight. Ini hanya pemanasan untuk meramaikan Hari Kemerdekaan kami, para Fujoshi ^^

Oh ya, tadinya Aru maui bikin sutradara filmnya itu namanya: Namizuka Aru, tapi takut digebukin satu fandom, ganti aja deh... Masashi Kishimoto! Juga ada beberapa kalimat yang Aru ambil dari **Big Time Beach Party**, itu film kesukaan Aru... Disini ada yang suka BTR a.k.a Big Time Rush, gak? Aru sukanya Loggggiiieee *curcol ^^

Dan, Aru ngebayangin Naru shirtless kya di video Toumei Datta Sekai (7th opening theme of Naruto Shippuden) itu lhooo ^^

Ya udah deh, jadi, kalau readers merasa senang, suka, atau terhibur, wajib:

**Review! Lanjutkan **atau** Tidak? **Boleh juga** kritik, pertanyaan, request, **atau** flame… **Tapi jangan asal flame, melainkan flame yang beralasan, oke?** Soo… Lewat sini…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. SASU TEME!

_Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan melesat kilat muncul dari belakang mereka. Gaara dan Naruto segera berbalik. Wajah stoic, mata onyx, dan rambut raven. Sosok tak dikenal itu ada di hadapan mereka sekarang._

"_Halo. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."_

**Beach's Wave**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : Sekarang Naruto masih milik **Masashi**-san, tapi Aru akan merebut dan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah! **Itulah jalan ninjaku! ***dengan semangat 'tidak menarik kata-kata' a la **Uzumaki Naruto** dan 'semangat masa muda' a la **Rock****Lee**. (?)

Genre : **Romance**

Rate : **T**

Main Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Slight Pairing : **SaiIno**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **GaaSaku **(Yosh, aru mau mencoba multi-pair, _straight and yaoi_) ^^

Warning : Multi-chap, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : SASU-TEME?<strong>

"Sa… Sa…"

"Sasuke. Kenapa kelihatannya sulit sekali melafalkan namaku, hn, rambut merah?" pemuda itu—Sasuke—tersenyum tipis pada Gaara. Matanya tak lepas dari mata _emerald_ Gaara. Sasuke saat itu sedang mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus berwarna hitam-kebiruan. Umurnya kira-kira 16 tahun. Hmm, masih muda juga… Sama seperti Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kau—kau—kau… bukan hantu, kan…?" gagap Naruto, mengingat sosoknya yang… _FLASH_! Tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis (lagi). Wajah halusnya memancarkan ketenangan. "Aku bukan hantu, santai saja. Aku hanya melihat serombongan remaja mengunjungi pantai ini. Teman-teman kalian, kan?"

Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk pelan. Hei, kenapa Gaara yang pemberani tiba-tiba jadi gugup begitu, sih?

"Hn. Aku seorang pelatih _surfing_ di pantai ini. Toko kami berada agak jauh dari rumah-pantai ini. Maaf mengagetkan kalian. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Gaara Sabaku dan Naruto Namikaze, kan?"

"Aaaa… yaa, kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto. Pipinya merona. Aaah, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa hanya dengan kalimat itu Naruto langsung _blushing_? _What happen with his feeling?_

"Hn," hanya itu jawabannya. "Baiklah, _emerald_, _sapphire_. Aku tidak punya keperluan untuk berlama-lama disini."

Sosok Sasuke pun—entah bagaimana—menghilang.

"Kau yakin dia bukan hantu?"

"Entahlah, Naru. Tapi… siapa yang peduli dengan wujudnya? Dia manusia, pun, tidak ada manfaat bagi kita yang mengetahuinya, kan?" Gaara tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Gaara… K-kau benar. Tidak ada manfaatnya pun kalau kita t-tahu." Naruto mendadak gagap. Hei, Hinata belum pernah mencium atau mengontak fisik Naruto, kan? Jadi tidak mungkin ada virus gagap yang menular. Yah, meskipun virus bisa menyebar lewat udara bukan hanya kontak fisik… Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membahas bagaimana virus menyebar disini. ^^

"Hmm, ya sudahlah, Naru… Kita masuk saja," ujar Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. Tetapi ketika sudah merebahkan dirinya, siap tidur, bayang-bayang sosok Sasuke menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. _Ahh, apa yang terjadi denganku?_ Batinnya. Dia mencoba tidur. Tapi tidak bisa.

Dia melirik ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Hhh, Gaara sudah tidur duluan. Tentu saja, dia kan sudah ngantuk dari tadi.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan si Uchiha itu, ya?"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Hwaaaah, masih ngantuuuuk, Gaa…"

"Bangun, Naru! Mereka semua sudah mau mulai latihan, lho! Kau ketinggalan!" Gaara bersorak di telinga Naruto.

"Y… ya, ya… Baiklah, aku bangun," gumam Naruto dengan mata terpejam, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas, "Bangunin…"

"Erkh!" Gaara menggeram dan menarik kedua tangan Naruto yang terjulur, hingga Naruto terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Mandi sana, lalu susul kami di tepi pantai," ujar Gaara, melemparkan handuk ke wajah Naruto dan meninggalkan kamar menuju tepi pantai.

"Huh," Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar, menggosoknya pelan dengan tangan, baru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Naruto pergi tanpa alas kaki (tentu saja!) dan menyusul teman-temannya ke tepi pantai. Hmm, sudah nampak Kiba dan Akamaru yang mulai berselancar dan menuju ke tengah-tengah laut.

Ya, mereka hari itu mau belajar berselancar bersama. Tapi beberapa anak yang sudah lancar dan mahir, hanya berselancar sendiri, tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan beberapa ahli selancar sewaan.

"Mana Gaara, ya?" gumam Naruto, melongo ke seluruh pantai.

Ah, itu dia!

Terlihat Gaara yang sedang mengenakan celana pendek hitam sedang memperhatikan penjelasan seorang instruktur.

Naruto tersenyum, dan berlari mendekat kepada sahabatnya itu. "Yoo, Gaara, aku mau ikutan boleh tid—he?"

"Ohayou, Naruto-san," sapa seseorang.

"Kau—kau…" Naruto meraba lekuk wajah pemuda yang tadi menyapanya. "Suke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto-san," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia adalah seorang instruktur selancar! Kan memang sudah dikatakannya kemarin malam?

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu karena kemarin aku tidak terlalu menghafal wajahmu. Gelap, sih…" gumam Naruto, melepas tangannya dari wajah porselen Sasuke. "Ma—maaf…"

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Tiba-tiba dia meraba wajah Sasuke? K-E-N-A-P-A? Yah, wajah Sasuke memang terlalu tampan, sih…

"Yo, bergabunglah dengan kami, Naruto!" ujar Gaara.

SasuNaru menoleh pada Gaara. Saat itulah Naruto menyadari _sesuatu-yang-aneh_, yang tadi malam dipikirkannya. Ya, Sasuke menatap Gaara—entah kenapa—dengan penuh… ehm… _Nafsu?_

Kenapa?

_Hell yeah_, kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara cukup manis juga. Pikir Naruto. _Hei, tapi aku lebih manis!_

"A-ayo… Sa—sasuke, aku tidak pandai berselancar, tolong ajari aku…" kata Naruto, menatap Sasuke, dan berbohong. Ya, Naruto sebenarnya bisa berselancar, tapi entah kenapa dia menginginkan untuk diajari Sasuke.

Gaara hanya mengernyit mendengar kebohongan Naruto.

"Naru… kau…?"

"Gaara! Kurasa instruktur disana ingin mengajarimu!"

"Hee?" Gaara mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seorang instruktur yang sedang bebas mengajar, yang bernama Shion.

"Ta-tapi, Naru, ak-aku…"

"Sudah, cepat!" dengan wajah setengah-senyum-setengah-memaksa, Naruto mendorong Gaara menjauh.

Instruktur Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa, Naru?"

"Kurasa kau hanya _mampu_ mengajari satu orang, jadi kusuruh dia pergi ke instruktur yang lain dan…"

"Kau bilang aku tidak _mampu_?" Sasuke melotot.

"E-eh, bagaimana yaa, kau itu…"

"Shion-san!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Shion yang baru akan memulai pelajarannya dengan Gaara, menoleh kepada Sasuke yang agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang?" keluh Gaara, menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat (banget).

"Huh," Naruto manyun-manyun sendiri. Niatnya berduaan dengan si instruktur tampan nan _sekseh_ itu telah menguap. Yang ada sekarang hanya sakit hati si intruktur. "Wah, niatnya kan cuma mau PDKT, dasar sensitif," gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Tolong Shion-san saja yang ajari dia, aku akan mengajari anak rambut merah (yang _hot_) itu…" kata Sasuke pada Shion. FYI, kalimat dalam kurung hanyalah bisikan super-pelan untuk Shion. Malu kan kalau ketahuan dia itu… Ehm, dia itu…

_Just guess it by yourself, ok?_

_Back to the story…_

"J-jangan, Sukee! Ajari aku, tolooong!" Naru merengek.

Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menuju Gaara.

Dengusan super-keras (?) terdengar dari Naruto. "Huh, brengsek! Begitu saja marah… Dasar teme!" Tapi harus diakuinya, Sasu-teme itu jadi makin unyu kalau lagi marah… Akhirnya Naruto cekikikan sendiri. Dia pun terpaksa menerima Shion sebagai instrukturnya. Dari jauh, dia melihat Sasuke mengajari Gaara dengan amat-sangat-tidak-konsentrasi. Kenapa?

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke hanya terfokus pada…

Pada…

Pada…

Wajah manis Gaara, mungkin?

Atau malah… tubuhnya?

"Menurutku memang si teme itu menatap Gaara dengan nafsu—entah kenapa…" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto! Perhatikan aku baik-baik!" seru Shion karena tau dia _dikacangin_ Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan SasuGaa yang terlihat sangat _S-E-R-A-S-I_.

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Yo, Kiba! Kau sedang apa?" Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. "Mereka sudah pada makan malam, lho! Kau ketinggalan! Hh, aku juga, sih…"

"Hah, Naruto…" gumam Kiba. "Aku sedang menulis."

"Makanya kau bawa senter?" Naruto cekikikan, melihat Kiba membawa sebuah buku dan menyenterinya. "Hmm, coba kulihat… _Akamaru's Broken Heart?_ Cerita apa ini?"

Kikik geli Naruto semakin terdengar jelas. Menurutnya itu adalah judul yang sangat KONYOL. Anjing bisa patah hati? (Kiba: "Ya, kau bilang tidak mungkin karena kau tidak kenal Akamaru sepertiku!")

Kiba mendengus. "Aku mencoba menulis cerita. _Dog love story._ Ideku bagus, kaaan?"

"Kurasa judulnya yang aneh," Naruto menahan tawa, takut salah satu sahabatnya itu sakit hati. "Hmm, oke, oke, aku tidak mau mengejekmu lagi. Jadi… bolehkah aku tahu tema cerita ini tentang apa?"

Kiba nyengir. "Nah, kan kau penasaran juga! Ini kisah nyata anjingku… Dia dulu pernah menyukai anjing betina… Namanya—ehm, kusensor saja, ya… Dan si betina itu malah menyukai si—sensor lagi—yaitu teman Akamaru, lalu…"

Bla-bla-bla…

Kiba terus menceritakan tentang kisah yang ditulisnya itu. Tapi baru pertengahan…

"Si betina itu mati-matian mengejar teman Akamaru walaupun anjingku itu terus mengejarnya. Nah, jadi kayak siklus tak-berujung gitu deh, tapi akhirnya aku tahu si teman Akamaru itu tidak menyukai si betina! Lalu…"

"Hoi, Naruto, Kiba, mau apa kalian disana? Ada makanan disini!" seru Gaara, memanggil Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ya, kami akan kesana!" teriak Naruto, membalas. Dia lalu memelankan suaranya. "Jadi, lanjutkan, Kiba!"

"_Hell yeah_, tapi aku lapar," Kiba mengelus perutnya. Dari tadi Akamaru memang sudah makan dan tertidur lelap disampingnya. Lalu pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu, menggendong Akamaru dan pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sedang bernyanyi sehabis makan.

"Kibaaaa, nanti ceritakan lanjutannya, yaaak!" seru Naruto, menatap punggung Kiba yang semakin menjauh menuju lokasi acara-malam.

"Nanti sajaaaa, kalau aku lagi _mood_!" balas Kiba, menoleh ke belakang, dan lanjut berjalan.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia lalu berdiri dan menyusul Kiba.

"Haah, aku jadi lapar. Gaa—eh?" Naruto yang baru sampai hampir mencomot makanan, ketika dilihatnya Sakura menyuapi Gaara. Heh, bukankah dulu Gaara pernah memberitahu Naruto _dia-tidak-punya-waktu-untuk-cinta_?

"Kami hanya sahabat, dasar!" Gaara yang sepertinya punya keahlian _mind-reader_ menyoraki Naruto.

Yang diteriaki hanya cengar-cengir. Setelah mengambil makanan, dia duduk di karpet pantai. Matanya melirik semua teman-temannya. Mereka pada asyik bercanda, bernyanyi, dan lempar-lemparan pasir.

Tsk, tsk…

Naruto menoleh sekeliling. Suara pasir tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan penasaran, Naruto meletakkan makanannya sembarangan, dan mengikuti arah suara yang tadi di dengarnya.

"Gelap sekali disini," gumam Naruto.

Tsk, tsk…

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto mengikuti bunyi langkah pasir yang di dengarnya, dan langkah itu berakhir dengan…

"Huh, cewek jelek! _Forehead!_ Mengambil _dia_ dariku! Apa-apaan kau itu, hah? _FOREHEEEEEEEEEAD!_ JELEK!"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. Dia mengintip dari belakang seseorang yang sedang mengomel seperti anak kecil.

Hmm? Benarkah…?

Orang itu terlihat seperti—ehm… Seperti…

"Kurasa aku akan menghancurkannya! Berani sekali dia…" orang itu terus mengomel atau merengek atau menangis atau hal-hal semacamnya itu lah…

"Kau kan…?"

Suara Naruto membuat orang tadi berbalik menatapnya. "Mau apa kau disitu?" omelan _childish_-nya berubah menjadi tatapan kaget.

Mata _onyx_-nya memicing tajam pada Naruto.

"SASU-TEME?"

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Gaje <em>chap ending? I think so.<em>

_Weird and short chap? I think so (again)._

_You guys hate this? Hell yeeaaaaah!_

_A WEIRD fic? Huh, this is my best I could give you _^^

_Make you feel… DISSAPOINTED? Hiks… _T_T

_Continue? You guys decide it._

_Want to kill me? DOOOOON'T!_

Nggg, tolong jangan hiraukan kalimat-kalimat gila di atas karena itu hanyalah pelampiasan kekesalan author pada chap yang sangat gaje ini…

_Hmm, by the way…_

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang mau review dan (khususnya) yang mau ngefave… Aru amat-sangat-luar-biasa tersanjung ^^

Reviewnya udah pada Aru bales lewat PM, kan?

Dan makasih juga buat _silent reader_ di luar sana… Luv yaaa! *hugs *dikeroyok dan dikubur hidup-hidup kayak Hidan *sudah jadi malaikat a.k.a MATI

P.S: Jangan hiraukan lagi, ini hanya _notes_ bego' dari author ^^ Dan oh ya, genre Humor di fic ini dihapus, karena menurut salah satu _readers_, Humornya garing dan gak lucu. T_T

Tapi gak apa-apa, karena Aru sendiri sadar chap lalu gak ada humor sama sekali, _so_, _thanks for all comments, I was truly realize there's no any humor in this fic_. Dalam kata lain, GARING.

Dan, oh ya, aru kan sering baca ada warning di fic yg tulisannya: **AU**. Itu artinya apa, sih? Aru gk tau *plakk. Yah, aru kn newbie, jadi minta tolong kasiiii tau... Yg 'bersedia' (ahaaks), ksi tau lewat review ya, atau PM jga boleh ^^

Hahah, ya udah deh, curcolnya…

**Review! Atau kritik, request, flame juga boleh… **Tapi jangan asal flame, melainkan flame yang beralasan, oke?** Soo… Lewat sini…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Aku Bukan Yaoi!

_Suara Naruto membuat orang tadi berbalik menatapnya. "Mau apa kau disitu?" omelan childish-nya berubah menjadi tatapan kaget._

_Mata onyx-nya memicing tajam pada Naruto._

"_SASU-TEME?"_

**Beach's Wave**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : Sekarang Naruto masih milik **Masashi**-san, tapi Aru akan merebut dan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah! **Itulah jalan ninjaku! ***dengan semangat 'tidak menarik kata-kata' a la **Uzumaki Naruto** dan 'semangat masa muda' a la **Rock****Lee**. (?)

Genre : **Romance **dan **Friendship**

Rate : **T**

Main Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Slight Pairing : **SaiIno**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **GaaSaku **(meskipun author kurang suka pair ini ==')**. **Dan akan ada **SasoDei **(Yosh, aru mau mencoba multi-pair, _straight and yaoi_) ^^

Summary : _GaaSaku is on relationship!_ Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke. _Dengan ini, aku menang, yeah! Kurasa aku sudah menyingkirkan Gaara dari hatinya!_ /Chap 3 is UP! RnR?

Warning : Multi-chap, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, AU, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Aku Bukan Yaoi!<strong>

"Ssssh!" Sasuke berdiri dan menerjang Naruto sehingga pemuda _blonde_ itu terjatuh dan punggungnya menghantam pasir lembut. Untung tidak sakit…

"Sasu-te—uuugh!"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru lima detik yang lalu mengomel _childish_, nggak jelas, dan memalukan, tiba-tiba menerjang seseorang yang lain dengan galak dan mengerikan?

Sekarang, dengan tidak elitnya, tubuhnya menindih Naruto dan mata mereka bertatapan.

"Kyaaa, seperti di film-film, mata kami bertatapan dan… Ciuman deh! Haseeek!" seru Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke masih menatap _sapphire_ Naruto. "Indah dan menarik. Tapi cakepan punya Gaara," si Uchiha membatin dalam hati.

"Ayo, cium akuuuu!" Naruto kembali berseru dalam hati.

Jarak mereka sudah sangat tipis, dan…

"Kau memancingku, ya?" Sasuke mendadak berdiri dan mengebas pasir dari tubuhnya.

"E—hee?" Naruto mendelik. Hwaaa, kenapa tidak jadi ciumannya?

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Huh, dasar dobe."

"Heh, heh, aku ini _pintar_, tahu! Dan siapa bilang aku mengira kau menyukaiku?" Naruto berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Huh!" mereka berdua berkacak pinggang dan menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berjalan cepat dan makin menjauh satu sama lain…

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja?"

"Cuma cari angin."

"Disini kan juga ada angin, Naruuu~"

"Sambil jalan-jalan," Naruto berkata datar.

Gaara mengernyit. Kenapa Naruto jadi dingin begini, ya? "Naruto, kau kenapa sih?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengambil makanan yang tadi ditinggalkannya, dan melanjutkan makan di kamar.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa, Panda?" Kiba menemani Gaara yang sedang keheranan melihat Naruto.

"Itu, si Naruto. Kenapa sih, dia?"

"Yah, mana gue tauuu," baru _sedetik_ Kiba menemani Gaara, dia sudah pergi lagi.

"Kapan, ya, aku dapat teman yang normal?" gerutu Gaara dalam hati. Emang lo sendiri normal? *ngggaaaaaak! *author gebuk-ed by Gaara FC.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Halo," seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara berbalik. "Sasuke?"

"Kira-kira temanmu itu kenapa, yaa?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Matanya menyipit menatap Naruto yang makin menjauh.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti," keluh Gaara. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini?"

"Oh, maaf," Sasuke buru-buru merogoh saku celananya dan memberi dua lembar uang kepada Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Kembalian penyewaan papan selancarmu tadi pagi," Sasuke berkata datar.

"Oh, pantas kurasa saku celanaku menipis," canda Gaara. "Eh, Sasuke, kau sudah punya pacar, belum?"

Kyaaaaa!

Hati Sasuke serasa sedang _tap-dance_ mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Sasuke berusaha menjaga _image_-nya yang sudah beberapa kali _bocor_.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu—"

"AKU BELUM PUNYA PACAR, GAARA! KECUALI KALAU KAU MAU…"

"HEEE?" Gaara luar-biasa kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengguncang bahunya. "M-maksudmu tadi apa?"

"Heh, kalian berdua! Ngapain disitu?" Naruto yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari dua _suara merdu kesayangan_nya itu, keluar dari _peristirahatan_nya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Naru! Eh, Sasuke, apa maksudmu tadi?" Gaara mengernyit.

_Bodoh, bodoh!_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. _Ntar tipe uke favoritku ini salah paham lagi!_

"B-bukan, aku hanya lagi _stress_," Sasuke salting. "Oh ya, kalau kalian mau belajar berselancar sekali lagi, kalian dapat diskon khusus karena sudah pernah mencoba sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang (lagi).

"Huh, dasar teme," gerutu Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Naru, tadi kau kenapa sih?" Gaara bertanya, berharap Naruto mau menjawabnya. Tidak seperti tadi.

"Haha, itu—aku cuma bercanda, kok," senyum Naruto, menghilangkan keraguan Gaara. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau dia bilang kalau dia _c-e-m-b-u-r-u_?

Gaara tersenyum. "Kukira kau kenapa…"

"Haha, ya sudahlah, ayo kita masuk," Naruto merangkul sahabat terbaik dari yang terbaiknya itu, seraya diam-diam melirik sekitar. _Huh, dasar teme. Ternyata dia masih mengintipi kami dari balik pohon!_

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

Pagi ketiga di pantai…

"Naru, aku duluan, yah…"

"Kemana, Gaa?"

"Keluar sebentar. Mau main air," senyum Gaara pada Naruto yang masih menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melempar sandal sembarangan, dan pergi keluar.

"Uuuh…" gumamnya pelan. Air pantai melewati mata kakinya. Dan dia pun duduk. Kaki sampai pinggangnya mulai basah terkena air.

Lama-lama, terasa bosan juga. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Dan tempat pertama yang dikunjunginya adalah toko permainan pantai tempat Sasuke bekerja. Gaara membuka pintu kaca toko tersebut. Sosok Sasuke sudah tampak olehnya, sedang menata kacamata renang di tempat pajangan. Dengan wajah masam dan kesal. Dan juga ada Sakura di sampingnya! Pantas!

"Saku-chan?" Gaara langsung berlari begitu melihat Sakura.

"Gaara-kun? Kenapa ada disini?" Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Hanya lewat-lewat, kok…"

"Gaara," panggil Sasuke kepada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak ada, lanjutkan saja pembicaraanmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik yang _tidak terlalu tampak_.

Gaara mengernyit. Tapi melihat Sakura yang tersenyum (sok) imut padanya, Gaara berpaling. "Hm, Sakura-chan, kalau mau beli sesuatu, ambil aja, aku mau bayarin kok!" si Sabaku mulau _pamer kocek_.

"Ah, tidak, Gaara-kun, aku—"

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Gaara menunjukkan kacamata hitam yang sangat cocok untuk wajah Sakura.

"Tidak usah, kan—"

"Jadi, kau mau beli itu?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah _stand pakaian dalam_.

**PLAK!**

"Bukan waktunya untuk berbicara seperti itu!" Sakura menampar Gaara dan berlari pergi dengan wajah merah+marah.

"Adaaaw!" Gaara menyentuh pipinya yang merah. "Sakiiiittt…"

"Rasain," Sasuke mengumpat di depan Gaara.

"_What's the matter with you?_" Gaara sok-sok _English_ dan mengelus pipinya. Masih sakit.

"Makanya jadi cowok jangan kurang ajar!" Sasuke tertawa geli.

"_And what did you laughing at?_" Sok Inggris, lagi.

"_Your cheek._ Seperti tomat kesukaanku, haha," tawa Sasuke lagi.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, brengsek!" Gaara meninju lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Oke, aku berhenti," Sasuke benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Tapi, ikut aku dulu."

"A-apa?" Gaara sudah tak bisa memprotes karena Sasuke menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, adakah seseorang disini mau menolongku? Heh, Sasuke, lepaskaaaaan, brengsek!"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

Naruto mengambil handuk dari gantungan kamar mandi, dan mengelap seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dia melingkarkan handuk di pinggang, dan keluar.

"He, Gaara?"

Naruto mengerutkan alis melihat Gaara yang tertunduk lemas di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Yo, Panda! Kenapa kau terlihat bingung begitu?"

"Memang! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!" Gaara mengerling Naruto dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ceritakanlah, aku kan sahabatmu, siapa tahu aku bisa mencarikan jalan keluar dan membantumu," Naruto menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar curhatan sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Ehm, cerita tidak, ya…?" Gaara memainkan jari seperti HInata.

"Cerita! Ayo cepat!"

"Errr…"

"Buruan, Pandaaaaa!" tuntut Naruto.

"Ngg…"

"Aku hitung sampai tiga! Satu…"

"Bagaimana ya, cara ngomongnya…"

"Dua…"

"Aduh, gugup nih!"

"Dua setengah…" ada pulaaa, yang seperti itu… *ada lah!

"Aku sudah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat!"

"Satu!"

"Terserah, akan kuceritakan!"

"Keh, ya sudah cepat!"

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke memojokkan Gaara di batang pohon. Dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tangan Sasuke menghimpit kedua bahunya.

"Hoi, brengsek, mau apa kau—hmmpfff!"

Sasuke menekap mulut Gaara dengan tangannya. Tapi melepaskannya lagi dua detik kemudian. "Oke, aku tidak mau main kasar."

"Main kasar? Apa maksudmu dengan kata '_main' _itu? Heh, aku ini masih—"

"Dasar otak _pervert_! Diam dan dengarkan aku bicara!" bentak Sasuke.

Gaara memilih diam saja. Daripada harus adu mulut dengan si kepala batu itu?

"Aku memang baru bertemu denganmu beberapa hari," mulai Sasuke. Nadanya gugup, tapi yakin. "Dan aku sering memperhatikanmu belakangan ini…"

"…"

"Dan kurasa kau ini cukup manis juga."

Gaara mendongak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Apa maksud si Uchiha ini?

"Kau juga lucu dan baik. Jadi… aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa… aku menyukaimu, Gaara… Kau—mau jadi pacarku?"

"Heh, Sasuke—kau ini… laki-laki kan?"

"?"

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Jelas, kan?" Sasuke berkata kesal. "Yeah."

"Hoii, aku ini _kencing berdiri_, tahu! Aku bukan cewek! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Apalagi kalau kau menyuruhku—"

"Siapa yang mengiramu cewek?"

"Kau menjadikanku pacarmu, berarti kan… Kecuali kalau kau pecinta sesama jenis! Iiiiihhhhhh!" Gaara baru tahu, mulai menampakkan wajah _super-geli-akut_-nya. "Hmm, kata Naru kalau tidak salah… YAOI!"

"Apa salahnya dengan yaoi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sarkastik.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bagimu, tapi aku ini normal! Normal! _Straight!_ Dan aku menyukai seorang gadis! Bukan yaoi sepertimu! Mengerti?" dengan marah, Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di bawah pohon.

_Menusuk._

Itulah satu hal yang paling cocok dengan kalimat Gaara tadi.

Begitu jelekkah label '_yaoi'_ di mata seorang Gaara?

"Menurutku, iya," batin Sasuke lirih. Karena Gaara masih terlihat di pandangannya, Sasuke mengejar dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa, brengsek?"

"Gadis itu… Sakura, kan?" lirih Sasuke pelan.

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Maaf… tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"J-jadi…" Naruto berusaha menahan tangisnya. _Ingat, aku ini laki-laki!_

"Ya, si Sasugay sialan itu _menembak_ku—hei, kenapa, Naru?" Gaara kaget melihat cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda _blondie_ tersebut.

Naruto menatap Gaara, mencoba tidak marah padanya. Memang tidak seharusnya marah, kan? Bukan Gaara yang mengingingkan semua ini.

"T-tidak, Gaara, kurasa tadi aku belum keramas, jadi… Ngg…" Naruto mengeratkan handuk di pinggangnya dan berlari kilat ke kamar mandi.

"N-Naru?" Gaara merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Dan yang terdengar hanyalah gemiricik pelan air yang mengalir dari dalam.

Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto menangis. Menangis karena orang yang _agak_ dicintainya, lebih memilih sahabatnya dibanding dia. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak menyalahkan Gaara. Tapi tetap saja… Gaara menjadi sedikit memiliki _image jelek_ di matanya.

_Well_, sepertinya sekarang Gaara bukanlah sahabat yang paling disayanginya.

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"A-ano, senpai! Masa kita harus menginap di tenda? Tidak elit, senpai! Kenapa kita tidak menginap di _beach-house_ kaya seperti keluarga Namikaze dan teman-temannya itu? Tobi anak baik tidak setuju, senpai!"

"Heh, Tobi, kau mau mengikuti peraturanku atau nyebur ke laut?"

"I-ikut peraturan saja, senpai!"

"Nah, makanya! Lebih baik kau diam saja!"

"H-hai', senpai!"

"Deidara, kau siapkan tenda, ya!" kata si leader, cowok (tua) berambut oranye dan ber-_piercing_ di—hampir—seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Hai'! Dei-chan nan kiyuut ini siap membantu, un!"

"Kiyuut? Jijay!" seseorang berambut perak menghina si pirang Deidara.

"Eheh, Hidan, lu kalau iri bilang, un, karena Dei jauh lebih kiyuut dari elu, un…"

"Tapi gue sekseeh, ya gak, Konan-chan?"

"Konan punya gue!" si leader, Pein, mulai nyolot.

"Konan-senpai suka sama anak baik kayak Tobi!"

Sementara itu, seorang anggota organisasi mereka yang tidak ikut perang memperebutkan Konan, seorang kakek muda nan tampan yang bernama Itachi, hanya melihat perang _dingin_ itu. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Kenapa? Karena dia pasti menang!

Lho?

Kan, di antara semua mereka-mereka itu, Itachi yang paling tampan! Tapi dia kasihan kepada teman-temannya, yang sangat mengidolakan Konan. Kasihan, kan, kalau sang idola beralih kepada Itachi yang bahkan tidak menyukainya? *plak.

Sementara dua yang lain, Kisame dan Kakuzu, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kisame, berteriak histeris seraya merendam dirinya dalam air. Yap, mereka sekarang sedang berada di tepi pantai dekat _beach-house_ Namikaze. Kakuzu, berjalan jauh di belakang rombongan sambil melongo ke segala arah siapa tahu ada uang jatuh.

Si idola, Konan, _sweatdropped_ melihat fans gila (bukan berarti _tergila-gila_; melainkan _gila_ - _tidak waras_)-nya yang merebutkan dirinya, _The MOST _(baca:_ ONLY_)_ beautiful girl in AKATSUKI._

Jreng, jreng, jreng…

Yah, organisasi itu namanya…

A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I.

Organisasi yang dulunya terdiri dari kriminalis kelas kakap yang sekarang merangkap menjadi organisasi pegadaian amatiran yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak memiliki klien satu pun. Karena itu lah, mereka mencoba mencari klien untuk yang terakhir kalinya di tempat ini. Kalau masih gagal, mereka hanya akan bekerja berpencar, asal masih di lokasi pantai itu.

Karena hati mereka telah terlanjur menyatu oleh _jahitan jantung Kakuzu_, mereka tidak bisa berpisah jauh…

Karena itulah mereka mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang satu lokasi!

Dan mereka sekarang sedang membuat markas. Yakni sebuah tenda. Ya, tenda. Hemat gitu, lho!

"Konan punyaku…"

"Dia terlanjur mencintaiku…"

"Jangan mimpi kalian…"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar, un, Konan milik kita bersama…"

PLAK!

"Enak aja Konan milik bersama! Dia punya gue!" Pein nyolot lagi.

"Hei, hei, siapa kalian, dan mau apa disini?" seseorang menyela pertengkaran gaje mereka. He, Haruno Sasori? "Kalian agak menggangu ketenangan kami yang sedang berisitirahat siang, tahu!"

"Wuuaaaa, kawaii un…" si _blondie_ Deidara melongo melihat wajah Sasori. _Babyface_ super imut, rambut merah bata, dan bibir tipis yang menghipnotis…

"Maaf, bukan maksudku, menyuruh kalian diam, hanya memberitahu," Sasori tersenyum manis. Tambah satu lagi poin untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, un. Kami memang salah," Deidara yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _tipe uke favorit_ itu, tersenyum (sok) imut pada Sasori.

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jum—"

"S-sasori-danna!" panggil Deidara kencang pada Sasori yang hampir pergi.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku _–danna_?" Sasori berbalik dan menatap Deidara_. Haha, si pirang ini manis juga…_

"Y-ya, Sasori-danna… Boleh tau tinggal dimana, un?" tanya Deidara ragu.

"Hmm. Aku tinggal di _beach-house_ Namikaze kamar 8 untuk liburan kami selama seminggu ini."

"O-oh, ya, arigatou, un…"

"Untuk?"

"A-alamatnya tentu saja, un."

"Hn," Sasori mengedip pada Deidara, dan berlalu pergi.

_Yeah!_

Deidara pingsan!

"Dei? Deidara, kau kenapa? Hoii, bangun, Deidara, bangun!"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

Wuuusssh…

Krik, krik, krik…

Siiiiing…

Udara malam berhembus… Angin terasa sangat membekukan… Debur ombak yang menghantam karang masih terdengar… Menenangkan…

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka sekarang, ya?" gumam seorang _blondie_ bermata _sapphire_ dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya. Matanya menangkap bayangan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda seraya memakan makan malam mereka.

Tadi pagi, karena memikirkan Sasuke dan Gaara, Naruto tidak ikut _acara pantai_ yang diadakan orang tuannya, malah melamun di sisi pantai yang sepi. Dia tidak habis pikir Sasuke akan _menembak _Gaara.

Hmm, kali ini dia tidak boleh ketinggalan. Dia harus ikut acara seru-seruan bersama teman-temannya! Buat apa memikirkan Sasuke? Dia toh memang menyukai Gaara, apa salahnya?

Salahnya, dia menyakiti perasaanku.

_Tapi dia tidak tahu kau menyukainya._

Tetap saja dia menyakitiku.

_Bukan salahnya._

Ya, ini salahku sendiri.

_Jangan pikirkan lagi._

Aku akan meminta maaf pada Gaara karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

_Siapa bilang dia mengkhawatirkanmu?_

Berisik lu, _inner_ sialan!

Hee, begitulah kalau Naruto dan _inner_-nya sedang berperang. Dengan senyuman lima jari terpatri di wajahnya, dia bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_.

"Yoo, Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Sasori menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dan menyuruhnya bergabung bersama mereka. Naruto mengangguk dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang bermain.

"Hm, Kiba, giliranmu!" seru Gaara dan Kiba menanyai si _target_-nya. Dan yang sial mendapat giliran _target_ itu adalah Ino.

"Ino… Aku ini—ganteng, tidak?"

"H-hho, bukan pertanyaan yang seperti itu!" protes Sai.

"Sai, pertanyaannya bebas kok!" jelas Gaara si moderator yang juga ikut bermain.

Sai mendengus. "Terserah kalian sajalah…"

"Ino, _Truth or Dare_?" Kiba mengedip nakal.

"Ngg…" Ino berpikir keras. Kiba itu, kalau targetnya memilih _dare_, dia pasti akan meminta hal yang macam-macam. Jelas dia pandai membuat perasaan menyesal pada target yang memilih _dare_. Jadi dia menjawab… "Coba _truth_…"

"Haseeek, ayo jawab!"

"Ngg… Pertanyaannya tadi, tentang ganteng-tidaknya Kiba, yah? Hm, jawabannya… Err, menurutku Kiba lumayan ganteng, kok…"

"_Yes! Yes! It's all not wroooooooooong!_" Kiba bersorak dan lompat-lompat gaje di tempat duduknya.

"Heh, heh, baru gitu aja senang… Kau tidak tahu, setiap hari Ino memanggilku _si ganteng Sai-yang_ (baca: sayang)? Keh, dasar sombong!" omel Sai yang tidak rela pacarnya menyebut orang lain _ganteng_.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Sesi pertanyaan untuk Ino sudah habis. Target baruuu!" Gaara menggenggam batu pengundi-nya, dan melempar sembarangan dengan mata terpejam, sementara teman-temannya mengambil posisi secara acak, dan…

Haruno Sakura kena!

"Aaaaah!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hei, boleh gabung?" tanya seseorang. Semua mata beralih memandangnya.

"Sasu—gay? Maksudku, Sasuke," ralat Gaara kepada orang yang baru datang. "Ehm, aku selaku moderator, mengizinkanmu. Ngg, duduk dimanapun kau mau…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan duduk diantara Sasori dan Kankuro.

Nah, sekarang, giliran penanya pertama, Hinata.

"S-sakura-chan… Menurutmu—a-aku ini orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu. Hm, sudah lama ia takut kalau Sakura menganggap ia orang yang membosankan. Secara, Sakura itu sahabatnya yang paling asyik…

"Kau? Oh, menurutku kau itu baik hati, pendiam, pemalu, manis, terkadang lucu… Tapi juga gagap, membosankan, dan tidak asyik," kata Sakura dengan wajah terlalu jujur a la temannya author, **Imouto Aruzaki-chan** (XD).

"Ngg, b-begitu ya? E-ehm, baiklah, a-aku memang orangnya tidak asy—"

"Kyaa, jangan begitu, Hinata-chaaan, aku kan cuma bercandaaaa," tiba-tiba Sakura merangkul Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah berat karena malu.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Masa cewek seperti ini yang disukai Gaara? Pake senyam-senyum sok imut sama si _forehead_ itu, lagi! Aaaargh!_ Sasuke menggumam pelan ketika Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura yang tengah merangkul Hinata. Si Uchiha mendecih pelan dan menatap Sakura dengan sarkastik, seperti biasa.

"Nah, sekarang gilliranku!" Gaara mengambil alih posisi sebagai penanya. "Hmm, Sakura… Kau—belum punya pacar, kan? Terus—"

"Belum, Gaara-kun," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan! Maksudku—"

"Heh, heh, kau sudah menanyakan satu hal! Sudah, giliran yang lain lagi!" Kiba malah menjadi moderator baru karena yang lama melanggar peraturan.

"Aku belum menyuruhnya menjawab!" bantah Gaara.

"Eitt, eitt, tetap sudah habis, adikku tersayang nan ganteng nan kiyuut! Giliran Naruto lagi!" Kankuro ngomong dengan gaya yang—sumpah—ngeselin banget!

Dengan ini, Gaara mendapat ide. Dia membisikkan pada Naruto, "Naru, _please_ kau tanyakan pada Sakura siapa cowok yang dia su—"

"Gaara-ku sayaaaaaaang!" lagi-lagi Kankuro bertingkah menjijikkan—euwh…

"—ka."

"Heee!" semua menunjuk dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan _tidak-adil-kau_!

"Baiklah, Naruto, giliranmu!" seru Gaara_, back to moderator mode_.

"Sakura-chan~"

"Mmm-hmm?" pancing Sakura.

"_Please_, Naru…" batin Gaara.

"Siapa nama cowok yang kau-sukai atau naksir?" tanya Naruto.

"YEAH!" Gaara melonjak. Tapi lalu teringat kalau ada dua kemungkinan: _Sakura menyukainya _atau _orang lain_. Dia akan _senang_ atau _sakit hati_.

Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Jelas!

_Siapa tahu Sakura menjawab 'Gaara' dan mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke cemburu dan lari kepangkuan-ku, hahahaaaaa!_ *evil grin.

"_Truth or dare_, Sakura?"

"Ngg, _truth_…" jawab Sakura pelan. Lebih mudah menyampaikan perasaan di depan orang yang disukai, tapi secara tidak langsung. Daripada langsung, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan semerah apa mukanya! "Yang aku sukai itu…"

_Guess who, readers? Is it Gaara? Or anyone else?_

"Dia itu…"

_Ayo, Sakura-chan, jawab…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"…_Gaara…"_

"YEAH! YEAH! Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-himeeeeee~" tiba-tiba Gaara berlari dan memeluk Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu terkejut dan perlahan balas memeluk Gaara.

Raut wajah Sasuke tak terbaca. Pemuda raven itu menghela napas panjang, wajahnya sakit hari berat, dan bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat frustasi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke. _Dengan ini, aku menang, yeah! Kurasa aku sudah menyingkirkan Gaara dari hatinya!_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaah, chap 3 updated jugaaa!<p>

_Finally, I did it!_

Waah, harus meres otak buat bikin chap ini karena ide nyangkut-nyangkut, soalnya _idea player _Aru lagi rusak dan ga ada duit buat benerin ke tukang alat atau rental _idea player_ baru. (?)

Hm, ada gak readers yang bingung tentang kehadiran Akatsuki? Well, bocoran dikit nih, hubungan SasoDei bakal ada kaitannya dengan SasuGaa, makanya lumayan penting…

By the way, hontou ni gomenasai, **ttixz lone cone bebe**, GaaLee-nya belum bisa dimunculin di chap ini… Maybe chap depan, yah? Hontou ni gomenasai…

Tengkyuu banget buat reviewers, readers, n yg repot-repot nge-fave… *emang ada? *ada kok! XD. _And_ buat reviewer yg gak login, **sasunaru4ever**… Arigatou reviewnya yaaaah, dan makasih juga buat bilang fic ini gak gaje ^^

Ada yang merasa updatean chap ini terlalu lama? Well, sebetulnya udah siap dari hari Selasa tapi berhubung internet lemot tak bisa diajak kompromi, ya jadilah baru di update sekarang… ^^

Haha, udah deh, kalau penasaran, ditunggu aja chap 4-nya yah, minna-san… :D

**Review! Atau kritik, request, flame juga boleh… **Tapi jangan asal flame, melainkan flame yang beralasan, oke?** Soo… Lewat sini…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. GaaSaku or SasoDei?

_GaaSaku is on relationship!_ Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke. _Dengan ini, aku menang, yeah! Kurasa aku sudah menyingkirkan Gaara dari hatinya!_

**Beach's Wave**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : Sekarang Naruto masih milik **Masashi**-san, tapi Aru akan merebut dan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah! **Itulah jalan ninjaku! ***dengan semangat 'tidak menarik kata-kata' a la **Uzumaki Naruto** dan 'semangat masa muda' a la **Rock****Lee**. (?)

Genre : **Romance **dan **Friendship**

Rate : **T**

Main Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Slight Pairing : **SaiIno**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **GaaSaku **(meskipun author kurang suka pair ini ==')**. **Dan **SasoDei **(Yosh, aru mau mencoba multi-pair, _straight and yaoi_) ^^

Summary : Sasuke sedang tidak tenang. Ia melihat sendiri sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat '_menjijikkan'_ tentang Gaara. Uchiha itu pun mulai mendekati Naruto dan mencari informasi/Chap 4 is UP! RnR?

Warning : Multi-chap, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, AU, yaoi.

Maap telat update, minna-san, perasaan susah amat nulis alur yang udah emang direncanain dari kemarin… :(

Ya, kalo emang minna-san kecewa sama chap ini, di _flame_ aja, Aru ikhlas kok…

Tapi kalo rasanya masih sanggup baca, baca aja yah…

_Here you go…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : GaaSaku or SasoDei?<strong>

_Another fun day at the beach…_

SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, dan GaaSaku, sedang bersantai seperti biasa di tepi pantai. Dan Naruto duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvasnya. Ya, pemuda itu sedang melukis seseorang. Seseorang berambut _raven_ yang tengah berselancar dengan asal karena kesal dan sesekali melirik pasangan Gaara-Sakura yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Bukan Gaara, tapi Sakura-nya saja.

"Hm, yah, sedikit lagi siap," gumam Naruto. Dia menambahkan sedikit warna biru di bagian rambut. "Sempurna!"

"Kau mau ikut ke kamarku?"

"Ma-mau apa, un?"

"Terserah mau ngapain…"

"Ta-tapi, un…"

"Ikut aku, Deidara."

"Ti-tidak, un…"

"Ikut aku!"

"Ba-baiklah, danna, un," kata Deidara, pasarah ketika Sasori menarik tangannya ke dalam _beach-house_. Naruto melongo melihat pasangan _yaoi_ itu. Dia geleng-geleng dan melanjutkan acara santainya di bawah pohon.

"Sendirian, he?" Kiba menghampiri pemuda _blonde_ itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku punya sesuatu. Mau lihat?"

"Hm?" Naruto beringsut mendekat kepada Kiba.

"_Akamaru's Broken Heart!_" seru Kiba antusias. Naruto mengernyit. Kiba pun melayangkan sebuah buku kecil di depan wajah Naruto. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai _chapter_ 10! Hebat kan, hebat kan~"

"Biasa aja kali," gumam Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar langsung cemberut. "_Kidding, dude!_"

Kiba nyengir. "Ini, baca yaaaa… Aku mau _surfing_ dulu!"

Naruto pun membaca bagian dari cerita yang (kadang) nggak jelas itu, dan merasa aneh.

"_Aku mencintai Rex…"_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Ya, Rex… Anjing perempuan keluarga Hunter yang baru pindah dari Oxford itu…"_

"_Rex?"_

"_Ya, Rex! Dan aku tidak mencintaimu, tahu?"_

"_Tapi—aku mencintaimu, Katsuki…"_

Naruto ngakak sendiri membaca bagian dari chapter 8 cerita itu. I-itu, anjing, bukan manusia kan? Bukankah aneh kalau anjing mengatakan "_Dan aku tidak mencintaimu, tahu?_"

Naruto melanjutkan bacaannya…

"_Katonaaaaaaa!"_

_Katona si anjing betina menoleh ke belakang. Akamaru mengejarnya dengan terengah dan berkata, "Jangan sakiti dia, bodoh!"_

"_Kau mengatai aku bodoh?" Katona melotot a la anjing _(?) _pada Akamaru._

"_Bukan Katona-chan, tapi Kuso no baka-Katsuki! Jangan sakiti dia!"_

"_Kapan aku menyakitinya, heh?" bantah Katsuki._

"_Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Rex! Itu menyakitinya, bodoh!"_

"_Heh, baka!" panggil Katsuki tegas, tapi Katona tidak mendengarnya. Hanya Akamaru yang mendengar. "Kalau aku bersama Rex, berarti kau bisa mendapatkan Katona, ya kan?"_

"_Ehehe, iya juga," Akamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya._

_Katsuki mendengus dan pergi. Katona menangis. "Sudahlah, Katona-hime, ada aku disini."_

_Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji akan mendekatkan Katsuki dengan Rex, agar aku bisa mendapatkan Katona, yeah!_

"A-apa?" Naruto ternganga membacanya. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti Akamaru, ya? Aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menyukai Gaara, dan Gaara menyukai Sakura. Lalu aku senang kalau Gaara dan Sakura jadian, agar aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke!"

Pemuda Namikaze itu bingung sendiri.

"Sudah?" Kiba datang lagi.

"Y-ya… Sudah," kata Naruto pendek, menyerahkan buku tersebut. "_Keep writing_, walaupun kadang ceritamu agak nyeleneh…"

"He?" Kiba menyatukan alis. "Kuanggap itu kritik yang membangun. Jangan bosan membaca, yaa! Jaa neeee!"

"Tentu saja, siapa tahu Akamaru punya cara jitu yang bisa kuikuti untuk mendapatkan Sasuke," ucap Naruto pelan dengan sedikit licik.

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Danna, mau ngapain, un?"

"Menurutmu apa? Main tenis atau voli?" kata Sasori, tersenyum licik. Kakak laki-laki Sakura itu menarik Deidara kasar ke samping _beach-house_ yang sepi karena semua penghuninya lagi asyik-asyikan di pantai.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan Deidara ke dinding dan tersenyum. Kali ini bukan licik seperti biasa. Melainkan senyum tulus.

"Mengerikan, un," batin Deidara. Tatapan Sasori memang lembut, namun tetap saja memberi kesan mengerikan. Hei, memang wajahnya dari sana sudah begitu!

Saking takutnya Deidara pada wajah licik Sasori, pemuda cantik itu mengenakan topi warna _soft pink_-nya, untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Jangan menatapku, un!"

"Deidara, kita memang baru bertemu…"

"Y-ya, memang, un…"

"Tapi—apa kau mencintaiku?"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

BRAKK!

Papan seluncur dilemparkan begitu saja ke pasir putih yang mulus. Sasuke yang melemparnya. _Mood_-nya hari ini sedang sangat buruk. Kenapa? Ada laki-laki caper yang terus menganggunya. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian hijau norak dan potongan rambut mangkuk super-NoNa. Plus senyum _cling-cling_ yang menyilaukan, sukses membuat Sasuke kocar-kacir. Katanya Sasuke adalah pemuda _angel_ yang diturunkan dari langit demi mengajarkannya _surfing_ sekaligus menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Aku baru tau, ada orang seperti itu di sekolah Gaa-chan," keluh Sasuke, menyeka dahinya. Dia memilih berhenti _surfing_, daripada terus-menerus dikejar laki-laki bernama Lee itu.

Karena pikirannya sedang kacau, terutama akibat Gaara dan Sakura, Sasuke berjalan asal-asalan. Kakinya menendang pasir dan batu di hadapannya. "Hari ini memang menyebalkan! Gaa-chan sibuk di pantai, dan aku dikejar-kejar _Hulk_ jadi-jadian itu! Sial! Apa tidak ada yang—_**WHAT THE H*LL**_?"

Pemuda _emo_ itu berteriak OOC sampai membuat _capslock_ author jebol. "UAAPPPAAAA?" teriak Sasuke tapi tidak membuat dua orang di depannya sadar. Ya, dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Tunggu, _kiss_?

Sasuke terpaku. Itu… _Gaara_ dan _Sakura_, kan?

"_D*MN!_" teriak Sasuke dan mencoba lari dari pemandangan itu. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak bisa. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke trauma melihatnya dan akhirnya berhasil pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan di tepi pantai, melewati Sai dan Ino yang tengah bermanja-manjaan. Tak peduli apa yang dilewatinya, dia hanya ingin mencari seseorang: Naruto.

Untuk apa?

"Naruto," tegur Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendongak. "Siapa kau?" bukannya pura-pura tidak kenal, tapi cahaya lumayan terik saat itu sehingga wajah Sasuke menjadi gelap.

"Kau tanya, _siapa aku_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin khas-nya.

"Sasuke," tebak Naruto. Dia paling hafal nada dingin pemuda ini. Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kenapa mencariku?"

"Aku mau berbicara tentang sesuatu."

"Kau mau menembakku?" tebak Naruto antusias.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Bukan. Ini tentang Gaara."

"Gaara lagi," keluh Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Gaara?"

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan," Naruto memberi senyum palsu yang bahkan lebih palsu daripada milik Sai.

"Apa menurutmu Gaara benar-benar mencintai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"_This is my chance!_" seru Naruto dalam hati. "Tentu saja. Gaara sudah menginginkan Sakura dari dulu. Kau tahulah… Karena Sakura cantik, manis, cerdas… Dan tentu saja… _hot…_"

Naruto _memanas-manasi_ Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha keras menahan teriakan kesalnya.

"Lanjutkan," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Yang pasti, Gaara sangat mencintai Sakura, dan tidak mungkin dia mencintai orang selain Sakura!" seru Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"Diam kau!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba dan melempar segenggam pasir ke wajah Naruto.

"Kena mataku, brengsek! Dasar Teme! Tadi kan kau yang menyuruhku cerita!" Naruto menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri untuk menyingkirkan pasir dari wajahnya. "Sekarang mataku perih, baka!"

"Kau yang 'baka', sengaja memanas-manasiku," gumam Sasuke dan dia berdiri. Lalu menendang pasir di depannya, dan pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang makin lama makin menjauh. Pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sial," umpatnya seraya mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Dan lalu dia tanpa sengaja memikirkan sesuatu…

"Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Gaara, ya?"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, un…"

"Hn."

"Walaupun kita baru bertemu tidak lama, tapi kita sudah seperti ini, mantap, un…"

"Hn."

"Bicaralah kata lain selain 'hn'!"

"Hn."

Deidara memajukan bibirnya. Dia tidak berkata apapun lagi.

"Buka topimu."

"Un?"

"Buka topimu."

"He?"

"Buka-topimu, baka!" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba.

Deidara kaget. Dia lalu melepas topi _soft pink_-nya. Sasori menatapnya malas. "Ya, begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa, un?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis."

"Yang cantik?"

"Yang baru kelindas mobil."

"Un!" seru Deidara. Kali ini dia ngambek permanen. Sasori nyengir melihat pacar barunya itu merajuk.

"_Gomen ne, Dei-chan!_" pemuda _cool_ berambut merah itu tertawa melihat wajah lucu Deidara. _Kekasih baru_nya itu mengumpat kesal. Ya, meski belum lama bertemu, sejak mereka berciuman di sisi kosong _beach-house_ tadi, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Uhm, apa mereka sempat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencurigai Gaara dan Sakura sedang berciuman, padahal yang sedang melakukannya adalah Sasori dan Deidara?

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Saku-chaaaaan~"

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat Sasuke seharian ini?" tanya Gaara kepada pacarnya, Sakura, saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai sore itu. Menikmati ombak sore yang tenang merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Hayoo, pasti ada apa-apanya, kan?" goda Sakura, menyenggol lengan Gaara dengan isengnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Saku~"

"Ah, bohong."

"AKU-CUMA-MAU-BAYAR-HUTANG!" lama-lama Gaara menjadi galak juga.

"Gomen," Sakura menunduk pelan.

"Hn," Gaara berkata pelan. Keduanya diam. Hening. Hanya debur ombak yang tenang, yang terdengar saat itu. Juga suara pelan dari angin yang bertiup tenang…

"Hai, Sakura," panggil seseorang, mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Sasori-nii?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Kenalkan, ini Deidara. _My new girlfriend,_" kata Sasori.

"Oh, _congrats_!" Sakura berkata senang dan menyalami Deidara dengan sopan. Gaara masih diam di tempatnya. Itu pasangan _yaoi_, kan? Gaara berpikir. Lalu dia menjadi geli sendiri.

"Deidara, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk melepas topimu?" tegur Sasori untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

"Ini kan supaya kembar, un. Dengan calon adik ipar," tawa Deidara. Sasori dan Gaara sama-sama mendengus.

Dan lalu kedua pasangan itu melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Sementara Sasuke yang belum menyerah akan Gaara, mengintip dari balik pohon. Pemuda itu berkali-kali meninju batang pohon yang keras. Tentu saja sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dan yah, meski dia mengintip, tetap saja dia belum tahu bahwa yang berciuman tadi adalah Sasori dan Deidara, dan bukannya Gaara dan Sakura…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Akh!<p>

Chap 4 ini sudahlah telat update, pendek, gaje pulaaaa!

Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san! Mungkin ini hal terburuk yang pernah Aru buat .. Tapi plis jangan jitak Aru, yaaa T_T

Yang pasti, Aru minta maaaaaaaaf! :C

**Review! Atau kritik, request, flame juga boleh… **Tapi jangan asal flame, melainkan flame yang beralasan, oke?** Soo… Lewat sini…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Benteng Satsuki

Sasuke sedang tidak tenang. Ia melihat sendiri sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat '_menjijikkan'_ tentang Gaara. Uchiha itu pun mulai mendekati Naruto dan mencari informasi.

**Beach's Wave**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : Sekarang Naruto masih milik **Masashi**-san, tapi Aru akan merebut dan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah! **Itulah jalan ninjaku! ***dengan semangat 'tidak menarik kata-kata' a la **Uzumaki Naruto** dan 'semangat masa muda' a la **Rock****Lee**. (?)

Genre : **Romance **dan **Friendship**

Rate : **T**

Main Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Slight Pairing : **SasuGaa**, **GaaSaku **(meskipun author kurang suka pair ini =='). Slight pair yang dulu ada, gak ada lagi yah -_-v Fokus ke SasuNaru + SasuGaa dulu ;D

Summary : Sasu had his first kiss! Dengan siapa? Dan mengapa Sakura mendadak menjauhi Gaara? Sementara itu, tempat misterius bernama Satsuki, menjadi tempat rahasia SasuGaa/Chap 5 is UP! RnR?

Warning : Multi-chap, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, AU, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Benteng Satsuki<strong>

_5th day at the beach._ 06.35 a.m…

"Gaa. Gaara. Bangun, panda pemalas, aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

"Mmmmhhh…"

"Sabaku kampret, cepat bangun!" seorang pemuda manis berambut kuning cerah menarik selimut biru muda dari orang dihadapannya.

"Sa-ku-raaa…"

"Aku Naruto, bukan Sakura, bodoh!" Naruto menjitak kepala Gaara hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Gaara malas-malasan. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang lumayan gatal juga.

"Ada 'sesuatu'," kata Naruto semangat. Gaara mengernyit. Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau ngapain tadi malam? Bersama Sakura?"

"Jalan-ja—hoaaaammm…" Gaara masih menguap.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Aha."

"Sama?"

"Selain kami, juga ada Sasori dan pacarnya, Deidara," jelas Gaara. "Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto memasang tampang watadosnya.

"Hm. Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi, ya~"

"Gaara-kun!" tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di pintu kamar mereka, tepat saat Gaara akan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Apa lagi? Aku mau tidur, tau!" Gaara malah membentak Sakura.

Naruto mengernyit melihat Gaara membentak Sakura. "Gaara…?"

"A-aku hanya mau mengajak Gaara-kun jalan-jalan…" ujar Sakura pelan. Dia menunduk.

"G-gomen Sakura-chan, aku tadi—Sakura?" Gaara merasa bersalah melihat Sakura lari dari kamarnya. "Aah, sial!"

Dengan wajah berantakan, Gaara mengejar Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Sukeeeeeeeeee!" suara cempreng terdengar di pantai itu.

"Hn."

"Haaah… Kenapa kau lari ketika aku memanggilmu?"

"Karena aku lelah melihat wajahmu."

"Hah?"

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku ingin belajar surfing lagi," katanya dengan wajah bukan-surfing-sih-tapi-mau-menggodamu.

"Hn."

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Tidak."

"Teme!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Ajari akuu!"

"Minta saja pada Gaara."

"Gaara sedang mengejar Sakura yang ngambek, tau!"

PLAK!

Entah ada angin apa—mungkin angin pantai (?)—tiba-tiba Sasuke menampar Naruto. Naruto _speechless_.

Hanya debur ombak dan suara angin yang berhembus pelan, yang terdengar.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pipinya memerah, meski tidak terlalu kelihatan karena pipinya yang _tan_.

"A-a-ada nyamuk," jelas sekali Sasuke ngeles.

"_Dude!_ Sakit, brengsek!" Naruto menampar balik Sasuke.

PLAK!

"Dobe!"

"Apa?"

PLAK!

Sasuke membalas menampar Naruto balik.

PLAK!

Dan sekarang Naruto.

"Sssh, sudah, hentikan semua ini," kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam. Sasuke juga diam. Mm… Sekali lagi hanya suara alam yang terdengar.

"Suke," mulai Naruto setelah terdiam terlalu lama. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau membenciku ya?"

"Kau bertanya seakan kita sudah kenal lama."

"Hak-ku, kan."

"Hn."

"Ayolaaaah, jawab!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak, kuyakin kau bohong."

"Hn? Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Ada nyamuk, bodoh."

"Jelas sekali bohongnya," sahut Naruto kesal. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar saja. Buang-buang waktu disini bersama orang sepertimu, paham?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Dia baru berbalik dan akan melangkah, ketika…

"Naru," tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke dekatnya, lalu… Sasuke menciumnya! "Aku tidak membencimu, paham?" Sasuke berkata setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Naruto _speechless_. "Sialan kau, mesuuuum! Aku benar-benar buang waktu!" dan Naruto berlari kencang. Ada dua maksud: menjauh dari si Teme mesum, dan mencoba mengalahkan rekor Sena Kobayakawa.

"Heh, baka Dobe. Bilang saja kau menikmatinya, kok susah?"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara cempreng kembali terdengar.

"Sssh, diam baka! Sakuu~ tolong maafkan aku, aku hanya ngantuk tadi!" Gaara _ngacangin_ Naruto. Yang dikacangin cuma manyun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Gaara. Kurasa kita harus berakhir, ya."

"APA?" yang berteriak histeris bukanlah Gaara melainkan _makhluk kuning_ yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Gaara.

"Diam, baka!" bentak Gaara. "Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja!"

"Maaf juga, ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, dan…" kata Sakura pelan. "Sasori tidak suka jika aku bersamamu…"

"KENAPA?" sekali lagi yang histeris bukan Gaara melainkan Naruto.

"Pilih diam, atau dilempar dengan vas, atau kulempar ku laut?" Gaara menggeram.

"Vas apa dulu? Kalau karet, lempar saja aku dengan vas," Naruto nyengir.

"Watados tak bergunaaa!" Gaara _menendang_ Naruto menjauh dari pohon tempat ia meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Gaara. Kita memang harus berakhir," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia meninggalkan Gaara di bawah pohon.

Gaara terdiam. Terlalu sedih untuk berkata-kata. Matanya membelalak pelan. "Betapa bodohnya aku ini…"

"Yang pasti lebih bodoh daripada aku," Naruto datang lagi.

"KELUAR ATAU KU-SEPAK KAU, BAKA?"

"Keluar? Kita sedang di tanah luas," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

Gaara merasa bodoh. "Y-yang penting, tinggalkan aku sekarang!"

"Oh, ayolah, aku tau kau butuh bantuan," ujar Naruto, mendekat kepada Gaara, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Senang," ujarnya. "Ya, sedihlah, baka!"

"Ada orang yang senang ketika putus dengan kekasihnya karena dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mencintainya. Yah, siapa tau kan kau salah satunya."

"Itu beda," kata Gaara pelan. "Aku menyukainya."

"Suka? Bukan cinta?" pancing Naruto.

Gaara semakin heran, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok psikolog seperti ini?" dia mengernyit.

"Sejak aku mendapat tamparan maut yang kudapat dari Sasuke. Tamparan itu membuat otakku yang miring dan berkarat menjadi baru dan berada di tempat yang tepat," Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan. "Baiklah kalau kau anggap aku sok psikolog, aku tidak mau mengganggu masalahmu lagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Ya, cerita saja. Aku butuh hal yang baru untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Mm, begini…"

Gaara mendengarkan dengan serius.

"_I had my very first kiss…_"

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

"A-apa?"

"Tadi Sasuke menciumku."

"A-apa?"

"Ya, dia menciumku."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tuli atau _saliwang_?" Naruto menatap Gaara kesal.

"Tidak dua-duanya."

"_So_?"

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke _mau_ menciummu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, _you know what_… Bukankah dia menyukaiku?"

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, hah? Menurutmu dia hanya boleh menyukaimu? Jadi, salah kalau dia menciumku?"

"Aaa, bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Kau ternyata menyukai dia!"

"Aku bukan fudanshi!"

"Dan sekarang kau menyindirku karena aku fudanshi! Apa maumu?" Naruto malah marah-marah. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah, dan berjalan setengah berlari ke arah _beach-house_nya.

Gaara melongo. Antara bingung dan menyesal. Matanya menatap bayangan Naruto yang makin lama makin menjauh. Ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu seakan menunjukkan _aku-memang bodoh_. Naruto melirik ke belakang sekilas. Melempar pandangan tajam dan sinis, lalu kembali ke jalannya.

_Aku menyakiti hati dua orang hari ini._ _I feel like a jerk…_ _No, I don't 'feel' like a jerk, but I was 'really' a jerk…_

**-Beach's Wave - SasuNaru-**

Sasuke menendang bebatuan yang ada di depannya. Tak terpikirkan oleh dirinya sendiri. _First kiss-ku itu Naruto…? _Ya, meski Sasuke terlihat sangat mesum dari luar, dia belum pernah melakukan apapun sampai dia mencium Naruto hari ini. _Padahal aku maunya Gaara…_

"Aaah, apa yang ada di pikiranku hingga tadi menciumnya?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Bukankah akan jadi lebih keren kalau aku menculik Gaara dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Bukannya malah mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto," pikir Sasuke kesal dengan ekspresi '.'.

"Bodohnya aku… Tapi kadang aku merasa senang berada di dekat Naruto. Apa aku mulai menyukainya, he? Tapi kan dia—aaaah, maaf!" Sasuke langsung meminta maaf ketika sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aww," orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh. Sasuke segera menunduk dan menarik tangan orang tadi. "Sasuke?"

"Gaara?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Setelah Gaara berdiri dengan sempurna, pemuda itu berkata, "Maaf, aku kurang hati-hati. Tadi aku melamun. Sekali lagi, maaf ya," ujarnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tadi melamun. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau melamun tadi?" tanya Sasuke sok perhatian. Ini adalah salah satu langkahnya mendapatkan hati Gaara. Meski sekarang dia _tidak terlalu terobesesi_ lagi dengannya. (Naruto FC: baguslah!)

"Aku putus dengan Sakura," kata Gaara pelan.

"APAA?" Sasuke menyahut dengan berlebihan. "Tidak bohong? _Please_ hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"15 Juli, memang kenapa?"

"Oh, bukan 1 April. Kukira berita kau putus dengan Sakura hanya tipuan," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Gaara semakin heran. "Ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja membentaknya. Padahal aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu. Waktu itu aku masih sangat mengantuk, dan aku belum sepenuhnya sadar, jadi ya aku membentaknya."

"Hmhm," gumam Sasuke pelan dengan OOC-nya. "Aku ingin membantumu menenangkan pikiran. Karena itu, ayo ikut aku."

"Boleh, aku memang butuh menenangkan pikiran sekarang…"

Mereka pun berjalan santai menuju lokasi yang sebenarnya jauh minta ampun. Kira-kira 2 km berjalan (=='), Sasuke berhenti dan menyuruh Gaara berhenti juga.

"Kaulihat bangunan tinggi disana itu?" Sasuke menunjuk bangunan tinggi mirip benteng berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Gaara mengangguk. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Jarang orang menemukan tempat itu. Aku menyebutnya Benteng Satsuki. Karena pertama kali kesana, aku sedang bersama kekasih pertamaku, namanya Suki. Kami selalu kesana setiap ada waktu. Kebetulan rumahnya di dekat daerah ini juga. Suki meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan di benteng itu. Dia jatuh ke bawah. Aku cukup sedih jika mengingatnya, karena kematiannya itu juga karena aku yang lalai menjaganya…"

Gaara mendengarkan dengan teliti cerita (atau lebih tepatnya curhatan) Sasuke. "Lima tahun lalu ya? Umurmu saat itu berapa?"

"11."

"Umur 11 dan kau sudah berpacaran?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah," kata Gaara pelan. "Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Bukankah ini hanya akan membuatmu semakin sedih dengan kematian Suki?"

"Justru aku kesini untuk menebus kesalahanku," ujar Sasuke. "Aku ingin membawa orang yang pernah aku suka kesini, dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa membawamu pulang dengan selamat. Tidak seperti saat aku bersama Suki…"

Gaara agak kaget mendengar kata-kata 'orang yang pernah aku suka'.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kesana," Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara, dan menariknya lembut.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" tanya Gaara kesal, karena mereka sudah sepuluh menit menaiki tangga dan tidak sampai-sampai di puncaknya. "Benteng macam apa ini? Huh."

"Kurasa sebentar lagi."

"Ada dulu Suki tahan naik tangga sepanjang ini?"

"Tidak. aku menggendongnya. Kenapa? Kau mau digendong juga?"

"Tidak, terimakasih," Gaara berkesimpulan, dia tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang Suki, kalau tidak mau diperlakukan seperti mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai," kata Sasuke kira-kira delapan menit kemudian.

"Tinggi sekali," komentar Gaara, menatap ke bawah, dan menolak membayangkan dia sedang jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan ikut menatap ke bawah. "Kurasa dulu Suki jatuh dari sisi benteng barat, di sebelah sana, dan jatuh di rerumputan. Meski begitu, ada tulang kaki dan punggungnya yang patah sehingga dia tidak tahan dan akhirnya meninggal," jelasnya.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kurasa kau bisa menjelaskan kematiannya secara rinci tanpa merasa menyesal, huh?"

"Itu kan 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi ada orang yang trauma sehingga terbayang sampai puluhan tahun kemudian."

"_Well_, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi gak _lebay_," kata Sasuke ringan.

Gaara tidak ingin memperpanjang kesulitannya memahami orang yang satu ini. _Dia beda dari yang lain._

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Hai. Update nih. Gaje ya? Oke. :(<p>

Wahaha, gimana nih chap 5 nya? Hancur kali? Ending gaje ya? Yang pasti ancur _

Udah deh yang penting minna-san komen aja. Butuh banget nih. Mau komen tentang yang jelek atau bagus (perasaan fic ini gak ada bagusnya), yang penting…

**Review! Atau kritik, request, flame juga boleh… **Tapi jangan asal flame, melainkan flame yang beralasan, oke?** Soo… Lewat sini…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
